Up There
by loverofallthingschocolate
Summary: Kakashi thought someone up there was playing with him. After all, irony was his middle name. It was fitting to have the person he loved most be unattainable, out of his reach. Or so he thought... KakaSaku


**A/N: This is my first story--I've read them for years, and finally started to write one. This is a oneshot with my favorite pairing...KAKASAKU forever!!!**

**I worked hard on it, so even if you don't like the pairing, please read it and give me sugestions. I'll take requests and do them if I can!!! Enjoy! Please leave a comment!!!**

Kakashi sighed—it wasn't supposed to be this way. He was her _teacher_ for Kami's sake! How he managed to get into this position was something even he, Sharingan Kakashi—whose name had been in the bingo books for more than a decade—couldn't fathom.

He was positive that someone up there was getting payback—maybe this was the punishment for falling in love with Sakura. Still, he thought this was a rather harsh punishment—he had tried so hard, as far as putting away his beloved novels so as not to get any ideas involving a certain cherry blossom, to stop from loving her.

It wasn't _fair_. For the first time in three long, excruciating months he had allowed himself to get close to her. He told himself that he wasn't doing it to satisfy his need, his hunger for her—rather he was carrying home a chakra-exhausted twenty-year-old ex-student of his because he couldn't leave her at the hospital in those crisp, itchy hospital sheets. After all, she had always been an accomplice when he couldn't stand that dreadful place anymore—on the premise, of course, that she would check up on him everyday and _"That you will not, I repeat WILL NOT complain about any—don't give me that look Kakashi…those too-innocent-eyes do not work on me…stop LAUGHING!!!" _. He remembered how beautiful she was in that nurse's gown yelling at him for laughing at her instructions. He couldn't help that she looked so adorable when she was frustrated.

A stirring body in his arms shook him from his internal struggle.

He really shouldn't be thinking of her this way, especially when she is in his arms and when the temptation is higher than ever to just kiss her, to tell her why he had been avoiding her, to tell why he was in the hospital—especially when he hated them with every fiber of his being…

"Kakashi…" Sleepy eyes opened as they tried to adjust to the surroundings.

Kakashi struggled to maintain his cool demeanor while his feet went on autopilot.

"You passed out at the hospital while finishing a difficult surgery…I thought that you would sleep better in your own bed, so I decided to take you home. Don't worry, we are almost there. And I didn't try anything while you were sleeping—scout's honor."

Sakura snorted at his mock solemnity. "No offense Kakashi, but your not as perverted as you let on. In fact, I have a theory…"

"Oh?"

"You use your books like Naruto uses that stupid smile—to cover up your feelings, so you won't get hurt again. Deep down, you are a gentleman."

Kakashi stared down at the young women who lay quite comfortable in his arms. He wondered as he looked into those deep viridian eyes—when had she become so perceptive?

Ignoring the blush that was slowly painting his cheeks—he felt thankful for the dark night. If Sakura saw how her words, and more importantly their proximity—like when she spoke to him how her body would press against him, and her warm breath would send tingles up his skin—affected him, he would be forced to answer some questions that he wasn't ready for.

"We're here." His voice seemed to startle the women as he softly set her to her feet.

"Ummm…thanks Kakashi. You didn't have to go out of your way for me…would you like to come in? I just made some dango this morning…it's still fresh—and can't eat it all myself…"

Kakashi tried to ignore the blush on now _both_ of their cheeks. He began to wonder if his feelings weren't one sided, maybe—NO. He shouldn't think like that. His bloody stained, murderous hands shouldn't get to hold her life-saving ones. He's broken, and she deserves something without cracks.

"Never mind, it was stupid of me to ask…I'll just go in now." Sakura made a move towards the door, her eyes downcast and face beat-red from embarrassment. It was then Kakashi realized that he never answered her question.She must have taken his silence as rejection. Without a second thought—as if his body had a mind of its own—his strong hand wrapped around her wrist.

"I'd love to have some dango with you, Sakura."

Whatever internal battle was raging inside of him—it was immediately forgotten the moment her face lit up with the smile that was _just for him_. He couldn't help the genuine smile that appeared upon his face the moment her little hand grabbed his and pulled him inside. Well, he thought bemusedly, even if someone up there _was_ getting revenge by making him fall in love with his ex-student—a relationship society would try to forbid—at least they were kind enough to make her love him back.


End file.
